2 universos formando uno
by aguchi98
Summary: en lo que parece ser un mundo completamente normal para nuestros queridos personajes, aparecen los que parecen ser sus dobles, hermanos , o incluso lo llegaron a llamar mentira...pero el hecho es que el mundo de hetalia y de nyotalia se ha mezclado...para bien o para mal
1. Chapter 1

Holis a todo el mundo!…..soy nueva aquí asi q perdonen tooooooodoooooo lo q pueda ser q encuentren mal ;D….intento hacerlo lo mejor posible…..bueno me precento….soy agus….o como me dicen mis amigos aguchy….o simplemente chuchy….les quiero compartir un sueño muuuyy raro q tuve una vez y quedo dando vueltas en mi mente por un tiempo…..asi q lo libere aquí….espero q les guste….se va a ir aclarando un poco mas las cosas mas adelante

***Hetalia no es de mi propiedad….todavia….wajajajajajaja****(**?**)**

***Varias parejas, todas hetero…insinuaciones de homo**

***Advertencias….por ahora ninguna….por ahí si consigo novio la cosa cambie(**?**)**

2 universos formando uno….

Alfred F. Jones:

_Creo q nunca olvidare ese día de 1998…..fue justo en una reunión cuando de repente…._

-yo propongo de verdad que deberíamos dejar el destino de la humanidad a mi país….soy el héroe después de todo….JAJAJAJAJAJAJA….

-América….por favor cuantas veces ya te dije que no eres un héroe de verdad…

-CALLATE CEJON!

-YOU BASTARD!

-tranquilos hombres….¿por qué no nos tomamos un descanso en el jardín? Hoy es un hermoso día para pasarlo encerrado con gente como ustedes….o no mour amour Anglater?..

-no te metas wine bastard….aunque creo que no es mala idea que tomemos un descanso

-al fin coinciden en algo-aru

-tiene razón China-san

_Todo iba normal en ese día….yo discutiendo con Inglaterra, al mismo tiempo el con Francia, todos viendo como nosotros discutíamos, o tal vez algunos estaban hablando entre sí….no sé no me importa, pero nunca me voy a olvidar de lo que paso cuando estábamos en el jardín trasero. Después de estar varios minutos tomando un te….o en mi caso un café, el día se empezó a poner raro…todos lo sentíamos y eso no era algo normal…se sentía en el aire….algo iba a pasar, cuando de repente se abrió una parte del cielo como a unos 5 metros del suelo y cayeron un grupo de chicas con unos chicos también….todos nos quedamos pasmados en nuestros lugares…..no creíamos lo que acabábamos de ver…_

-QUE QUITES TU CULO DE ENSIMA MIO! QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOS BASTARDA!

-veee~tranquila sorella….solo fue un accidente

-JAJAJAJA….GRACIAS A MI Y A MI HEROICO SER ES POR LO QUE ESTAMOS VIVAS…..ADEMAS QUE SOY MUY HERMOSA CLARO….

-y a vos quien te nomino a la reina del grupo?

-NO ME MOLESTES INGL….¿dónde estamos?...

-no se….dígame usted su majestad a donde nos trajo…

_En ese momento fue cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia….y nosotros seguíamos como estúpidas estatuas…fue realmente sorprendente….pero no podíamos estar tranquilos ante tal aparición…_

-he….disculpen señoritas…mi nombre es Inglaterra, ¿me podrían decir quiénes son ustedes?

-esto no es bueno….no es nada bueno…nosotras no tenemos que ir….TU REINA DE LAS HEROES IDIOTAS….SACANOS DE ACA YA!

-he..um….he si de acuerdo…

_Y así como llegaron se fueron…Inglaterra quedo pasmado ahí en el lugar en donde ellas habían aparecido….¿quiénes eran y de donde venían?….esas preguntas nos la repetíamos todos los precentes, todos los días durante estos doce años…..hasta que ocurrió de vuelta este suceso increíble y sin explicación….._

Esta muy cortito….lo se…es solo q quiero ver cuantos se interesan por mi primer fic….les aseguro q va a ser una historia interesante….se aceptan criticas, comentarios, quejas y alucinaciones…

*******Los quiere Romano y yo(?)********


	2. Chapter 2

Jum…. (Sonido de movimiento de hojas)….estoy más q segura q me voy a llevar hasta las sillas y mesas del cole este año….pero a quien le importa! (Tira las hojas al demonio ;D)… mi gente (por ahora solo son 3) y mi amiga sofí me necesitan….gracias por tu ayuda loca….y será mejor q no me grites nada de los días q faltan para q te vayas a Disney o sobre la peli de "En Llamas" por q te mato, te lo juro

A los demás les tengo q contar algo gracioso q me paso a mí en el cole al final

***Hetalia no es de mi propiedad….todavía….wajajajajajaja****(**?**)**

***Varias parejas, todas hetero…insinuaciones de homo**

***Advertencias….por ahora ninguna**

**Quiero hacer que sea lo mas entendible posible…asi que cuando escriba comun "**asi**" es lo que Alfred dice, cuando sea corrida "**_asi_**" es lo que piensa y cuando sea corrida y en negrita "**_**asi**_**" es lo que alice dice…oky?**

* * *

25 de noviembre del 2012…después de una reunión los cada país se dirige a sus respectivos hogares…lo que no saben es la sorpresa que se llevara cada uno en este "tranquilo" dia?….

**Alfred F. Jones**

_Malditas reuniones…por que deben ser en las casas de los demás, mi casa es mejor y si me dejaran todos los problemas a mi seguro yo los resolvería en un segundo_

_Bueno…mejor no me amargo mas, ya casi llego y voy a poder toma una gran taza de café y jugar videojuegos tranquilo sin que ese cejón me este gritando lo infantil que soy. El será infantil, yo soy un héroe, yo siempre voy a salv…_

_-_WHAT THE HELL?!

_ESTO ES MALO…MUY, MUY MALO! COMO DEMONIOS LLEGO ELLA AQUÍ!...tranquilo Jones, mejor la metemos en la casa antes de que se enferme…_

_**Dentro de la casa….**_

_A ver…empecemos de vuelta…venia yo tranquilo en el auto, casi llegando a mi hogar, cuando veo que en la puerta de mi casa había una chica desmayada. Fui a ver si estaba bien, pero no reaccionaba, entonces la levante y la acosté en mi sillón. La pregunta es… ¿cómo sabia donde estaba mi hogar, siendo que este está alejado de la ciudad y nadie sabe su ubicación exacta, a menos que sea un país o parte del gobierno?_

_-_Inglaterra me va a matar!

-_**¿Quién es Inglaterra?**_

_Demonios! Despertó…¿ahora qué le digo?..._

_-_nadie, es solo un conocido mío con el que jugamos a los países…jejeje

_Jones! Eso no se lo cree nadie!_

_-__**¿no estas un poco grandecito para ese tipo de juegos?**_

_Ya me esta cayendo mal esta tipa…_

-eso no es importante ahora…lo que importa es saber tu nombre y de donde venís

-_**mi nombre es Alice Kirkland y soy de Inglaterra**_

_Kirkland?...pero Arthur me dijo que ya no existía nadie con ese apellido_

_-_¿Qué te trajo a USA?

-_**yo…no lo se, no recuerdo nada**_

_Lo que me faltaba, una chica con amnesia…_

_-_¿viniste sola, con tus padres o con unos amigos tal vez?

-_**no lo se…solo recuerdo un nombre**_

_**-**_¿y se podría saber cuál es?

-_**Alfred jones…estoy muy segura que esa persona debe saber que es lo que hago aquí**_

_Suerte para la próxima hermosa…_

_-_lamento decirte que yo soy Alfred Jones y que nunca te vi en mi vida…no voy a poder contestar ninguna de tus preguntas, pero ya que viniste a buscarme y que no recordas nada, te podría dar alojamiento por unos días…

_De a verme dado cuenta que esas palabras serian mi fin nunca las hubiera dicho…_

_**3 días después…**_

_Por favor que no esté en la cocina…que no esté en la cocina…_

_**-Alfred te prepare el desayuno!**_

_Dios que hice para merecer esto! Ella es muy bonita y dulce, pero…COCINA IGUAL QUE INGLATERRAAAA!_

_Esto va a ser mi fin, no voy a resistir un día mas comiendo esas cosas chamuscadas que trae diciendo que es "comida"_

_-_Alice…¿qué te parece si hoy comemos afuera?, así descansas un poco de estar metida en la cocina todo el día, ¿Qué te parece?

-_**pero Al… ¿Cómo te voy a poder devolver el favor de dejarme quedar en tu casa si no hago algo por ti?**_

_**-**_tómalo como un regalo de mi parte por hacerme compañía todos estos días…

_Por favor que acepte…que acepte…_

_-__**bueno…si lo pones así… por mí no hay problema, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?**_

_**-**_hay muchos lugares a donde podríamos ir a comer… ¿Por qué no mejor paseamos por ahí y vemos donde sería lindo comer?

-¿_**me estas invitando a una cita jones?**_

_**-**_¿¡qué?! No! Claro que no!

_Por que te sonrojas idiota…se que ella es linda pero apenas la conoces_

_-__**no te alteres, solo estaba jugando…vamos antes de que se te suban los humos a la cabeza**_

_**-**__3 dias y es como si me conociera de toda la vida, por otra parte, ella es muy predecible, es como si estuviera con Inglaterra, son iguales, algún dia los tendría que precentar_

_-__**¿Por qué tan feliz?**_

_**-**_nada, solo me acorde de un amigo al que te pareces mucho

-_**¿en aspecto?**_

_**-**_no tontita, en actitud, aunque es aspecto también se parecen un poco, con ese seño fruncido que tenes todo el día te podría decir que sos el calco de el

-_**me gustaría conocerlo, asi tendría con quien hablar sobre formas de hacerte enojar**_

_**-**_ni lo sueñes diablilla del té

-_**mejor cállate gordito**_

_Jajaja es igual a él…hasta usan los mismos insultos…estoy seguro que nos vamos a llevar muy bien..._

_Al final si termino siendo como una cita, fuimos a un bar a almorzar, yo la había invitado a un restaurante pero ella me dijo que para lujos había fechas especiales, después fuimos a ver una película de terror, me impresionó que a ella no se le moviera ni un pelo por la película, pero me dijo que ella entendía la diferencia entre el mundo real y esos mundos inventados de las películas, por eso ella no tenia miedo a cosas que sabia que solo existían en las películas, eso no me incluye a mi, pero al menos la vi reírse y relajarse por un momento, tiene una muy linda sonrisa…_

_-__**Al, hoy fue un dia muy divertido, gracias por todo, me alegraste el dia**_

_**-**_no fue nada, tendrías que estar mas relajada y sonreir mas, te ves mejor feliz

-_**lo tendre en mente**_

_Asi los días fueron pasando y sin darme cuenta ya había estado con ella un mes completo, ya nos teníamos demasida confianza, peleábamos como pareja, y cuando yo le decía cosas lindas o le agradecia por algo notaba que se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa, eso me alegro, significaba que ella sentía algo por mi. Un dia le pregunte si deseaba recordar su pasado, y ella me contesto que ya no le importaba, que le gusta su presente y que no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo. Ese dia me di cuenta que si ella era humana, la veria desaparecer un dia, y eso me entristeció, mas ella me dijo que no me debía poner asi, que ella no se iria nunca de mi lado, yo fui feliz en esos momentos con ella….hasta que Austria llamo a una junta urgente, ese dia cambio mi forma de pensar en ella por completo._

* * *

mátenme, me lo merezco…bueno si hay alguien al que no le guste mi fic tiene todo el derecho de decírmelo, si les parece que la historia es parecida a la de alguien mas, díganmelo por que yo eso no lo se…bueno por ahora los sig capítulos van a ser en la misma línea de tiempo que este, es para presentar a todas la nyos antes de que se encuentren en la junta que pidió Austria…van a tener que esperar un poco hasta que llegue ese cap…por ahora les cuento que el próximo va a ser el encuentro de Inglaterra con nyo America…y sobre lo que me paso en el cole, fue justo en la hora de historia ( a todo fan de hetalia le debió de haber pasado al menos una vez). La profe estaba hablando sobre la posición de Argentina en la segunda guerra mundial, decía que habían grupos de personas simpatizantes del eje, otros que estaban de parte de los aliados y otros que eran neutralistas…y la profe, no se por que se le ocurrió decirlo asi, decía que la Argentina le coqueteaba a los aliados y le coqueteaba también al eje, yo y mi amiga Sofía nos empezamos a reír por el comentario de la profesora…yo me imagina a argentina tirando caras sexys a los países del eje y a los aliados, y un Francia muy dispuesto a violarlo, la profesora siguió dando la clase, pero nos miraba con cara rara mientras nosotras intentábamos mantener las risas y las lagrimas…

bueno mejor me despido antes que me tomen por loca…dejen reviews para saber si alguien al menos me tiene en consideración…bueno besos y hasta el próximo lunes (si es que puedo D: )


End file.
